


when i'm with you

by noeller



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, isak braids even's hair, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeller/pseuds/noeller
Summary: “I bet your hair would look cute in little braids.”
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	when i'm with you

“Your hair’s gotten super long.”

Even’s half asleep when Isak says it, stretched out on the couch with his head resting on Isak’s stomach. They’ve been watching some show that Magnus gave a glowing review of, and Even’s not the least bit interested. He tried to pay attention at first, for no reason other than the fact that he didn’t want to disappoint Magnus, but as soon as Isak started running a soothing hand through Even’s hair, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

“I’m thinking about cutting it off,” he mumbles. “It keeps falling in my face when I’m drawing, and I look like a dick when I pull it back in a bun.”

“It doesn’t matter if you look like a dick in the privacy of your own home, though,” Isak argues. “I like it like this.”

Even smiles, opening his eyes to look up at Isak. “You just like how easy it is to grab onto, now. I swear I’m gonna be bald by the time I’m 25, because you’re gonna rip all of my hair out.” Isak rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue. He knows Even is right. 

Isak just goes back to the show, and Even continues to be bored to sleep until Isak speaks up again. 

“I bet your hair would look cute in little braids.”

“What kind of braids?”

“Like two braids down the back. The way Eva wears hers sometimes. It would keep it out of your face,” Isak explains.

“Yeah, but I have no idea how to do it.”

“I do.” Even looks up at him again, extremely skeptical of what he’s saying.

“You do?” Isak nods. “How?”

“I used to braid my sister’s hair all the time before she learned to do it herself. I even did it for one of her friends one time because she was so impressed by my skills,” Isak gloats. Even rolls his eyes.

“You’re the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met. I hope you know that.” Isak smiles.

“Pot to kettle, baby. Now, get up. I’m gonna blow you away with my talent,” he says, pushing Even off of him to stand up.

“Or you could just blow me,” Even calls out to him as he walks into their bathroom. He gives Even the finger without looking up.

He comes back a minute later with a hairbrush and two hair ties around his wrist. He makes Even sit on the floor between his legs, which Even tries to protest, because he really just wants to cuddle, but Isak isn’t having it.

He brushes Even’s hair out and separates it down the middle. Even has a weak spot for having his hair played with, and he knows Isak’s going to be using that to his own advantage when he takes a little longer than necessary to tie one side of Even’s hair to keep it out of the way.

He’s ready to just relax and go with it, because having Isak’s hands in his hair for ten minutes straight sounds really nice, even if he does have to sit on the floor, but then he realizes that Isak hasn’t done anything but brush a hand through it for almost five minutes.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing, baby,” Even asks, leaning his head back to look up at Isak.

“Of course I do.” He holds Even’s face, leaning forward to give him an upside down kiss.

“It sure seems like you’re stalling to cover up the fact that you have no idea what to do, but surely, you, the most honest person in the world, would never do such a thing.” Isak rolls his eyes.

“It’s been like eight years since I did this. I just can’t remember how to start.”

“Look it up. There’s probably a thousand videos that show you exactly how to do it” Isak sits up, looking terribly offended at the suggestion.

“How dare you? I’m gonna do this on my own,” he says, pushing Even’s head back up.

He brushes his hand through the hair one more time before he picks up a piece. He tries a few different things before he remembers how he always used to do it. He starts braiding, and he feels a little too excited when it starts looking exactly the way he wanted it to.

Isak can see that Even’s eyes keep fluttering shut. He looks completely relaxed. Isak kind of wishes this wasn’t such a short process, because he wants Even to have something that can make him this relaxed all the time. He deserves it.

“Ev,” he whispers as he finishes the first braid. He needs Even to turn his head, but he keeps his eyes closed and doesn’t react. “Baby.” He taps Even’s cheek, and his eyes open wide as he looks back.

“What?” Isak smiles, kisses Even’s cheek and wraps his arms around Even’s neck.

“Did you fall asleep for a second,” he teases. 

“Of course not,” Even huffs, leaning his head back against Isak’s shoulder.

“Yeah, of course. I always know that you’re awake when your eyes are closed and you don’t react when I talk to you.”

“Fine. Maybe just a little bit. I’m sleepy, this show is the most boring thing I’ve ever seen, and that feels really nice, so don’t be mean to me.” Even closes his eyes again, just letting Isak hold him for a minute.

“I’m not being mean. It’s cute. Do you think you can stay awake long enough for me to do the other side?”

“I know you’re trying to tease me, but this is, like,” Even trails off.

“Like what?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. It’s relaxing and it’s making my brain not work,” Even says. Isak smiles and taps his fingers on Even’s chest.

“Sit up, sleepy. Let me finish showing you my incredible hair styling talents, and we can go to bed early so the old man can get his beauty rest.” Even groans, but he sits back up to let Isak have access to his hair again.

“You know, you’re older now than I was the first time you called me an old man.” Isak starts braiding again, and Even’s eyes fall shut at the feeling.

“It’s subjective.” Isak’s hands move quicker this time. He knows what he’s doing now, so it doesn’t take long to finish and tie the end. Even jumps when Isak puts his hands down on his shoulders. “Did you actually fall back asleep in the 30 seconds it took for me to do that.”

“I would never do that. I’m just chilling here.” Isak smiles again, kisses the tip of Even’s nose.

“You look cute.”

“I’m always cute. Hand me my phone so I can see.” Isak does, and Even takes a few photos at different angles before looking back at them. “I wanted to hate this,” he admits. 

“But you don’t,” Isak asks. Even shakes his head.

“I kinda love it.” A grin breaks out on Isak’s face.

“So you admit that I’m the best at braiding hair?” Even rolls his eyes.

“If I say yes, can we go to bed and be done with this? The lower half of my body is numb from sitting on the floor,” Even says. Isak stands and holds his hands out to pull Even up, kissing him as soon as he does.

“I know something we can do about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://glitteryevak.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this is like,,, probably not that good, but i wanted to write it. i hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
